


Stupid

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: m'challa prompts [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Children, M/M, Pining, humor that only comes from blunt children, implied pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: T'Challa shouldn't have been surprised that M'Baku had children - Nakia had told him, after all. And yet, when M'Baku brings his daughter to the meeting, he's still surprised.Especially since she has no problems calling him stupid.





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me what happened when M'Baku took his daughter to the meeting mentioned in _Duh_. This was the result.

T’Challa had been surprised, when M’Baku walked into the council meeting five minutes late, and with a small girl on his back. Okoye raised an eyebrow, but T’Challa’s mother had smiled.

“And who is this?” She asked, as M’Baku settled into his seat, the girl on his lap now.

“My daughter.” M’Baku stated, “She is of the age where lessons begin, for her to take over when she is older.”

“Ah, a learning experience, then. I remember when I sat on my father’s lap, learning everything. I was a few years older than her.” T’Challa nodded, even as his heart sank a bit. Of  _course_  M’Baku had children, Nakia had said he mentioned them, during their desperate attempt to save Wakanda from N’Jadaka.

“I can stay?” The little girl asked, and T’Challa nodded.

“If you would like.”

He hadn’t expected all of her questions, and opinions on the trade systems opening up with the Jabari.

“That’s stupid.” She said, when he suggested that the Border Tribe check visa for qualified visitors from other countries.

“Darling, watch your tone. I’m not letting your mother yell at me for letting you run your mouth like that.” M’Baku said.

“Momma’s stupid, too.” She snorted, “It’s not  _your_  fault she-” At M’Baku's look, though, she cut off, and sighed. “Yes, Baba.”

“What would you suggest, if you do not think my son’s plan is sound?” Ramonda asked, and T’Challa was curious as to why his mother took the girl seriously.

He would deny being bitter over a little girl calling his idea stupid.

“Train people from every tribe, an’ make it a group effort. So nobody is solely responsible, in case the bad people do manage to get through.”

Okay so his idea  _was_  stupid, in comparison.

He was not telling anyone that, though.

Especially not her father. Or Okoye. Or Shuri.

Later, over dinner, he’s baffled on how Shuri knew anyways.

Those two should never meet. He and M’Baku would never survive it, T’Challa was sure.

He was right.

 


End file.
